Rin Jūken Akugata
Rin Jūken Akugata (臨獣拳アクガタ Rin Jūken Akugata?, "Opposing Beast-Fist Akugata") is a fictional school of martial arts practiced by the antagonists in the Japanese Super Sentai series Juken Sentai Gekiranger. This martial arts school focuses on the principles of natural selection, that only those strong enough can survive the harsh and inhuman training while fully mastering the Akugata's fighting styles. Those that master it obtain their power from the negative feelings of the weak they prey on, making it into Rinki (臨気（りんき）?, "Opposing Qi"), a form of Qi that is Geki's polar opposite and brought about by the darkness in one's heart, used by the Akugata's members to perform Ringi. The ultimate form of Rinki is the Dorinki (怒臨気（どりんき）?, "Anger Opposing Qi"), manifested through infinite rage and a desire to destroy everything. "Akugata" is the Japanese word meaning "Evil-Style" (悪形 akugata?). Rin Jū Hall The Rin Jū Hall (臨獣殿 Rin Jū Den?) is the primary location of the practitioners of Rin Jūken Akugata, a dojo on the isolated Rin Jū Mountain. Once under Maku's control, it came under the lead of Rio as he employs many Rinshī and Rinrinshī as soldiers. It later became the base of the Gen Jūken until Rio and Mele left it, burning their base to the ground to shred everything of the Rin Jū Fist from existence. The Three Kenma The Three Kenma (三拳魔 San Kenma?, "Kenma" literally translates as "Fist Demon") are the opposing force to the Fist Sages, based at the Rin Jū Mountain (臨獣山 Rin Jū Zan?) which the Rin Jū Hall is built on. The three who composed this group were all originally human under the teachings of Brusa Ee along with the future Fist Sages. But their opposing ideals of fear and rage as an ideal source of power, combined with Maku's grudge against their mentor, led to them mastering the Beast-Man Wicked Body Change that turned them into their current forms prior to murdering Brusa Ee and becoming founding masters of the Akugata itself, with a high need for mass amounts of Rinki as a result of their transformation and level of power. Losing the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion, the Kenma were killed by the Fist Sages using SouZyuTo after sacrificing their humanity in the process. Once their bodies were sealed away, the Kenma' souls were each sealed within a ring of the Kenma Bracelet (拳魔の腕輪 Kenma no Udewa?) created by the Fist Sages, which serves as a medium for the three to communicate with others at certain times. But every 5,000 years, the Bracelet's power could be sealed if the item is brought to sacred grounds of the Beast Origin Village. Miki attempted this task but Makirika's interference allowed the item to fall into Rio's possession, using it to speak to the Kenma. After obtaining the three final True Poison fangs from Braco, Rio began to resurrect the Kenma, starting with Kata, to train him. Mele, fearing for Rio's sanity due to Kata's training, managed to revive Rageku for Rio to train from instead. Both Kata and Rageku have no intent to fight again and saw Rio and Mele as the ones to carry their legacy in their stead. Maku however, whose resurrection was much harder to perform as his heart was removed from his body, refused to retire and upon being revived, took over and declared a second Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion with Rageku and Kata once more following Maku out of fear. In the end, all three are killed once again as Long had planned. However, as Jan now possesses the Kenma' Bracelet, the three Kenma offer their aid, appearing to the Gekirangers in their original human forms, to master their fighting styles to end Long's evil once and far all.